


Der umgelegte Schalter (The Flicked Switch)

by DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy, trustmescully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e08 The Rain King, F/M, Masturbation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy/pseuds/DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully
Summary: Wann wurde der Schalter in Scully umgelegt?  Wie war es, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich ihr Leben mit niemand anderem als Mulder vorstellen konnte? ➜ Übersetzung von mir, mit Erlaubnis von DanaScullyMakeMeFeelAutopsyTurvy
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Der umgelegte Schalter (The Flicked Switch)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Flicked Switch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598423) by [DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy/pseuds/DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy). 



> Für mehr deutschsprachige Fanfiction 🤤

Ein Bild sagt mehr als tausend Worte. 

Deshalb hatten sie Tatortfotos, dachte sie. Damit Sie später darüber nachdenken und sicher sein konnten, dass sie jedes kleinste Detail bemerkt hatten. Damit sie Ihre Theorie mit unwiderlegbaren Beweisen untermauern konnten. 

Die besonderen Lichtstrahlen, die durch eine Blende und eine Linse gingen und die Silberhalogenide in ihre reine, metallische Form brachten, ließen sich nicht leugnen.

Klick.

Ein Moment in der Zeit, kopfüber als chemische Reaktionen auf Film festgehalten, im Negativ entwickelt und auf glänzendes, dickes Papier gedruckt. Die Wahrheit, unauslöschlich eingefangen für wiederholte Bezugnahme. 

Und es war nicht zu leugnen, was sie jetzt anstarrte. 

Dana Scully, positiv ausgedrückt.

Das Äußere eines Reihenhauses aus rotem Backstein aus der Jahrhundertwende in der Innenstadt von Baltimore, wo ein anonymer Hinweis die örtliche Polizei zu einer in der Küche eiternden Leiche geführt hatte. 

Bei der ersten Untersuchung schien der Leichnam keine Knochen zu haben, seine Gliedmaßen waren gallertartig und zerschmettert, die Kopfhaut und die Gesichtszüge ohne innere Unterstützung erschlafft. Sie und Mulder waren also wegen ihres Fachwissens hinzugezogen worden. 

Ihre Autopsie hatte ergeben, dass die chemische Struktur der Skelettmaterie tatsächlich im ganzen Körper vorhanden war, wie sie Mulder gegenüber darauf bestanden hatte, aber in flüssiger Form; eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung, an der sie noch arbeitete.

Aber das war hier nicht das Thema. Das Problem war das Foto. 

Das FBI hatte sie mit einem Tatortfotografen im Schlepptau geschickt, der den Tatort sowohl innerhalb als auch außerhalb des Hauses dokumentiert hatte. Zerbröckelte Küchenoberflächen, abblätterndes Linoleum, ungewaschenes Frühstücksgeschirr; alle waren detailliert in der Anhäufung von Bildern, die in die Akte gestopft wurden, die auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte, als Scully an diesem Morgen eingetroffen war. 

Das Bild, das ihr ins Auge gefallen war, war eine der Menschenmengen, die sich vor dem Haus formierten und sich in Flecken um den Polizeikordon herum aufreihten. Die Aufnahme war von vor dem Haus aus aufgenommen worden, zurückblickend auf die dort Versammelten, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass der Täter an den Schauplatz zurückgekehrt war, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit versteckte und später identifiziert werden konnte. 

Einige Schaulustige standen in kleinen Gruppen umher, sahen gelangweilt und desinteressiert aus, etwas weniger unterhalten, als sie es gewesen wären, wenn sie drinnen vor dem Fernseher geblieben wären.

Und auf der einen Seite, als er das Tatortband anhob, blickte Mulder in all seiner hoch aufragenden, brütenden Herrlichkeit mit ängstlicher Neugier auf das Haus.

Mulder war jedoch nicht das Anliegen. Es ging um die kleinere Agentin in einem wogenden Trenchcoat, der unter die angehobene Absperrung schlüpfte, der durch seine ritterliche Geste entstand, in dem er das Flatterband anhob. Oder genauer gesagt, die Art und Weise, wie sie mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm aufschaute. 

Nicht schaute: starrte.

Er schenkte ihr keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit, aber sie blickte ihn aufmerksam an, schüchtern lächelnd, schwindelerregend vor Glück. 

Unverkennbar hingerissen. 

Sie errötete bei ihrem Anblick, ihre Arme wurden taub, das Blut in ihren Adern gefror überall, außer auf ihren glühenden Wangen. Die Lebendigkeit, nicht die, der anfälligen Toten, sondern der beweglichen Lebenden: sie wurde gedemütigt. 

Es gab absolut keine Möglichkeit, dass Mulder dies sehen durfte. Als ausgebildeter Psychologe. Zum Teufel, als Mensch mit zwei meist funktionierenden Augen und mehr als einem halben Gehirn. 

Er müsste für mehr als nur Rot und Grün blind sein, um dies zu übersehen. Sie würde blitzschnell entlarvt werden. 

Sie müsste es verstecken. Zerstören.

Normalerweise lebte sie für Beweise. Aber dieses spezielle Stück war höchst belastend; und sie selbst war die Angeklagte. Sie hatte kein Alibi, keine Verteidigung; da war sie in lebendiger Farbe: starrte vor sich hin.

Sie erinnerte sich nicht einmal an diesen Blick, der durch die Neigung seines Kinns vor Mulders Blick verborgen war. Hatte sie ihn immer so angesehen, wenn er ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte? Sicherlich nicht.

Und doch...

Sie wusste schon seit einiger Zeit, dass da etwas passierte, das würde sie nicht leugnen, nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber. 

Zuvor war sie sich ihrer Gefühle für Mulder sporadisch so bewusst geworden, so wie sie eine Verletzung auf ihrer Kopfhaut finden würde, vielleicht erst die Haare bürstend, aber inne haltend, wenn ein Schmerz sie auf etwas aufmerksam macht, das dort seit geraumer Zeit unkontrolliert und ohne ihr Wissen etwas gewachsen sein musste. 

Ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er Phoebe Green in einem noblen Hotel in Boston küsst. Eine langbeinige, blonde Detektivin, welche ihn breitbeinig auf das schäbige Motelbett gedrückt hatte. Sie erfuhr, dass er ausgerechnet mit einem Entomologen namens Bambi herumlief, um einen Fall zu untersuchen.

Brennende Eifersucht. Heiße Wut. Kalte Verlassenheit.

Jahrelang hatte sie die Gefühle auf die gleiche Weise abgetan, wie sie eine so kleine Unvollkommenheit ignorierte: Sie nahm an, sie würden von selbst verschwinden - weniger unordentlich, weniger schmerzhaft, wenn sie nicht untersucht, nicht berührt würden.

Natürlich wusste sie schon immer, dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Das war sie von der Sekunde an, in der er sich zum ersten Mal umdrehte, um sie zu begrüßen, und seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Miniaturabzügen ablenkte, die über einen hell leuchtenden Leuchtkasten verteilt waren; unterirdisch, großspurig, bewacht...

Er war zum tot umfallen, so verdammt schön.

Sie hatte an der Akademie viel über Fox 'Spooky' Mulder gehört, aber, Jesus, niemand hatte daran gedacht, das zu erwähnen.

Es hatte kaum eine heiße Sekunde gedauert, bis sie ihn in ihre nächtlichen Fantasien einfügte, ihre Finger unter kratzigen Motelbettlaken steckten und hastig in Pyjamas griffen, um dem Bedürfnis nachzukommen, das sich zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln aufbaute. Aber sie hatte schon seit Jahren einen Solo-Meisterkurs in Distanzierung geleitet, so wie sie im Anatomieunterricht gelernt hatte, die Lebenden von den Toten getrennt zu betrachten, um mit ruhiger Hand kühl in die Brustbeine von Spenderkadavern zu schneiden, innere Organe zu kategorisieren, Eingeweide zu zerlegen, ohne dass ihre eigenen negativ reagierten.

Ja, wie die erfahrene forensische Pathologin, die sie war, hatte sie den Mulder, mit dem sie scheinbar jede wache Sekunde verbrachte, und den Mulder, der nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit in ihrer Vorstellung zu ihr kam, fröhlich voneinander abgeschottet und die beiden Männerwelten in ihrem Kopf getrennt gehalten.

Es war eine von ihr selbst erdachte Taxonomie: Muldae diurnus et nocturnus. 

Da war der zwanghafte Mulder, mit dem sie arbeitete und der aufgrund der Politik des FBI und selbst errichteter, selbstschützender Barrieren tabu war, und der Mulder, von dem sie besessen war und der vor ihrem geistigen Auge, wenn sie allein war, sich schnell ausziehen musste.

Der Mulder, der ihr bester Freund war, und der Mulder, der nach einem langen Tag, den sie eng mit dem ersteren verbracht hatte, ihre beste Chance auf eine schnelle Erleichterung war. 

Der Mulder, der schlichtweg unmöglich war, und der Mulder, dem sie nicht widerstehen konnte.

Der Mulder, der ihren kleinen Rücken sanft mit der Handfläche stützte und sie am Boden hielt, und der Mulder, dessen imaginäre Handflächen rauh über ihre nackte Haut liefen, als sie ihre Hände auf ihre eigenes Becken legte und sich selbst zum Orgasmus brachte.

Der Mulder, mit dem sie gereizt über weit hergeholte Fallakten diskutierte, und der Mulder, dem sie atemlos die Anweisung gab, schneller, langsamer, härter, tiefer, schneller zu stoßen. 

Derjenige, mit dem sie in unzähligen Autos gesessen hatte, und derjenige, auf dessen Schoß sie sich vorstellte, wie sie vorne saß, sich hinkniete und mit fünf weißen Knöcheln das Kopfteil umklammerte, während ihre verzweifelten Schreie in ihrer leeren Wohnung widerhallten.

Da war der Mulder, den ihre Mutter vergötterte, und der, den sie selbst nächtlich verschlang - manchmal sogar noch mehr -, wobei ihre katholische Schuld dahinschmolz, als sie früh am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf erwachte. 

Derjenige, der ihr die Türen aufhielt, und derjenige, den sie sich ein- oder zweimal untätig mit einem gewickelten Säugling vorstellte, der im Krankenhausbett auf sie herabstrahlte, bevor sie wusste, dass diese bestimmte Szene niemals in ihrer wirklichen Zukunft stattfinden würde. 

Sie hatte sich auch darin geübt, ihre beiden Ichs voneinander zu trennen.

Da war Scully, die sie kühl hielt und selten lächelte und deren Federn sich nie kräuselten; und da war Dana, deren Haut so rot wie ihr Haar errötete und deren Schweiß in Rinnsalen auf verworrene, zerzauste Laken lief. Dana, die ihre Zähne in gemietete Kissen versenkte und unfreiwilliges Stöhnen um der unfreiwilligen Ursache ihrer verbotenen Äußerungen willen erstickte, nur Zentimeter entfernt durch papierdünne Wände. 

Da war die Agentin mit dem Pokerface, das aus ihrem Regierungsausweis herausstarrte, und da war die liebeskranke Frau auf diesem Bild auf dem Kellertisch. Unbestreitbar; unversehens erwischt.

Jetzt kannte sie die Wahrheit: ihre Wahrheit. Sie war um nicht einmal sieben Uhr dreißig morgens visuell angegriffen worden, mit der Erkenntnis, dass keine ihrer sorgfältigen Kategorisierungen zutreffend war. 

Nichts davon war real.

Ihr Krebs und die familiären Verluste hatten sie bereits gelehrt, dass es doch kaum einen Unterschied zwischen den Lebenden und den Toten gab. Diese starren Körper auf der Platte waren einmal nachgiebig gewesen, oft erst kürzlich. Hatten Freude und Schmerz empfunden, fuhren abgelenkt mit ihren Autos, setzten ihre Kinder in der Annahme an der Schule ab, dass sie für die Fahrgemeinschaft am Nachmittag zurück sein würden, freuten sich auf einen Drink nach der Arbeit. Hatte sich verliebt. Auseinandersetzung mit einem Elternteil. Mit einem Ehepartner Liebe gemacht. Lebensmittel gekauft. Sie haben ihren Chef angelogen. Lesen Sie Zeitschriften auf dem Klo. War menschlich gewesen; war weltlich, anmaßend, glorreich lebendig gewesen. Eines Tages würde auch sie aufhören zu existieren, ihr Körper würde ins Nichts zurückkehren. 

Und nun bröckelte die ganze fein ausbalancierte Konstruktion. 

Es war alles eine Lüge gewesen. Die größte Lüge ihres Erwachsenenlebens. 

Als sie dieses Bild von sich selbst betrachtete, während sie allein an Mulders Schreibtisch an diesem sonst so unscheinbaren Dienstagmorgen saß, war das fotografische Äquivalent zu Bill Jr., der sie und Charlie mit Kürbiskuchen- und Truthahnbäuchen gegen den Kaminvorleger drückte, Bobby Darin und Vinyl spielten auf dem Plattenspieler, während sie ihre an den Nordpol adressierten Briefe schrieben. Ihr ältester Bruder, selbstgefällig und herablassend mit seiner grausamen Enthüllung, als ihnen heiße Tränen der Empörung über den Verrat über die Wangen liefen: "Wisst ihr's denn nicht, ihr Dummköpfe? Es gibt keinen Weihnachtsmann. Ihr schreibt an niemanden. Es war die ganze Zeit Mama".

Sie sah nun, wie sie sich selbst verraten hatte.

Weißt du es nicht, Dummkopf? Es gibt keinen Unterschied. Du bist Hals über Kopf verliebt in jeden Aspekt dieses Mannes. 

Es war die ganze Zeit derselbe Mulder.

Klick.

Mulder. Der für sie völlig falsch war. Der nie das haben wollte, was sie wollte. Der alles war, was sie wusste, was sie meiden sollte. Der alles war, von dem sie sich nicht losreißen konnte.

Der lächelnde Special Agent auf dem Tatortfoto war ein und derselbe mit der begehrlichen Frau an seiner Seite, in mitten ihrer nächtlichen Träumereien.

Sie war Dana Scully, mit einer endlichen Lebensspanne und einer Abneigung, ihre eigenen Gefühle zu untersuchen, und sie hatte ein ernstes Problem. Und da war er nun, wie er in einem locker sitzenden grauen Anzug durch die Tür kam.

Er stürmte herein, alles Lärm und Begrüßung und immer dasselbe, immer dasselbe. Er beanspruchte Platz und schwirrte umher, und sie blieb still im Auge ihres eigenen emotionalen Sturms. Sie erinnerte sich an das Foto, schob es vorerst unter den Aktenordner und legte ihren Arm, wie sie hoffte, beiläufig darüber. Sie gab nur die notwendigen Antworten, ihre Stimme so gleichmäßig, wie sie sie halten konnte.

Sie sehnte sich nach einer Zigarette, um zu stehlen, zu stählen und sich zu festigen.

Sie stand am Rande einer Panikattacke.

Hier war Mulder und machte weiter, als ob alles normal wäre. Es gab keine gewaltige Erkenntnis, die seine starken, schwimmenden Schultern belastete. Er war sicher und geborgen in seiner glückseligen Unwissenheit über ihre Gefühle, umgeben von endlosen hypothetischen Optionen für seine Zukunft, sollte er sich jemals entscheiden, darüber nachzudenken.

Und da war sie, mit klopfendem Herzen, aufblitzenden Wangen und abgewandten Augen, als er sie anlächelte, damit er nicht irgendwie den Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen bemerkte, der sich ungefragt bis zu ihrem Herzen ausgebreitet hatte; verheerend, verzweifelt unsicher - ungebunden - in dem neu gewonnenen Wissen, dass es für sie keinen anderen geben konnte.

Sie drehte sich um, um das gestohlene Foto in ihre Aktentasche zu schieben, und sah nicht die Sehnsucht in Mulders eigenem Blick, als er ihr zusah, wie sie ihr Haar hinter einem Ohr zusammensteckte, wie er es schon tausendmal zuvor getan hatte und auch in Zukunft tausendmal tun würde.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Schlusswort der Autorin (auf deutsch):
> 
> Wenn ihr mir sagt, was euch gefällt, wird es mich ermutigen, mehr davon zu schreiben...
> 
> Kommentiert, twittert mir @CallMeScully oder sendet mir eine E-Mail an danascullymakesme@gmail.com
> 
> trustmescully: Anmerkungen zu der Übersetzung (Fehler, Tippfehler..) gern als Kommentar. Thank you, DanaScullyMake MeFeelAutopsyTurvy for the permission of the translation. ♥️


End file.
